narutonextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurea Chibiki
Kurea Chibiki is a Chunin rank kunoichi and a main supporting character for the series. She is a member of the newly formed Chibiki Clan. She is on Team Shikamaru alongside Shanon Kurama and Mairuzu Akimichi. Background She was born in Getsugakure. When she was six, her clan was attacked by the Harada Clan from Kirigakure. This forced her clan to transfer from Getsugakure to Konohagakure. She waited three years before enrolling in the Ninja Academy. She quickly excelled and surpassed most of her classmates. All, but Ashuri Hyuuga, Three Uchiha Squad, and other shinobi During the Chunin Exams, she met Kurisu Suzuki, whom she immediately fell in love with. When she confessed her love, he accepted it and the two began dating. After Ashuri returned, a doctor named Daisuke showed Kurea a fake picture of Kurisu and Ashuri kissing. Enraged, Kurea joined Daisuke in his quest of conquering the Land of Fire. Kurisu, Ashuri, Seiji, Madii, Charusu and Ken went searching for her. They found her outside Sunakagakure. Kurisu embraced her, but Kurea grabbed his neck and pinned him up against a tree and threatened to kill him. He told her he loved her, but she said that wouldn't bring her back. Ashuri then hit her with 64 Palms, but she still managed to strike back. Kurisu remembered her hemophobia, and slit his hand, making it bleed. Upon seeing that, Kurea fainted into Ashuri's arms and they ran back to Konoha. She woke up and apologized for making everyone worry. Later that night, she headed over to Kurisu's house to have sex. Personality Kurea can sometimes be rather short-tempered. She would often poke fun at Charusu along with Ashuri and her other friends. Despite this, Charusu developed a slight crush on her, but soon realized Kurea didn't like him back, so he gave up. Kurea is also very optimistic and comical. She usually looks on the bright side of things, like Kurisu liking her back. Appearance Despite her hair being so short as a Genin, her hair is quite long and tied into two part pigtails. She wears a green, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a teal and green skirt, teal boots, and teal gloves. She wears her headband over her head like Sasuke Uchiha used to. She often compares her chest size to Ashuri's, stating that she's jealous of Ashuri. As a Genin, Kurea had a flat chest. It's a bit bigger than her Genin size, but not by much. While teamed with Daisuke, her hair became darker and her bangs covered her right eye. She stopped wearing her glasses and her eyes got darker. Her outfit was a long-sleeved, dark blue robe with dark green flame trim and a dark blue jacket. Trivia *Kurea's name is a Japanese version of her voice actor's name: Claire Smallwood. Kurea is a transliteration of Claire, 'chibi' means 'small,' and 'ki' means 'wood.' *According to 1niji-girl2: **Kurea's hobby is writing **Kurea wishes to fight Ashuri, Kurisu, and Charusu **Kurea's favorite foods are spaghetti and porkchops, while her least favorite food is green beans **Kurea has completed 118 official missions; 67 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank **This is all crap Category:Characters